


Tentacle Porn XP

by BasicallyWhite_Boo



Category: Danti - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Making Love, Smut, Tentacle Porn, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallyWhite_Boo/pseuds/BasicallyWhite_Boo
Summary: Dark and Anti's anniversary night with a twist ;3





	Tentacle Porn XP

It was Dark and Anti's 3rd year anniversary, and to celebrate this occasion, Dark set up a reservation for a special resturaunt asking a very special question for a very special lover.  
Now all he has to do is wait for Anti to come home. Anti, however, doesn't know this special occasion, though he knows the anniversary is today.  
You may be thinking, 'Oh did he forgot the gift for dark'. No. No he didn't. He has a gift and is coming home from shopping. He was bubbly and excited for this special day, also dark was dropping hints about the surprise, which builds suspense for the little demon. He was only a couple of minutes away from their home, so it won't be long for their special night to start.

~Time Skip~

"Darky! I'm back from shopping!" Anti exclaimed.  
"Hey, baby," Dark said, "how was shopping?" Dark asked.  
"It was okay," Anti shrugged.  
"Well get ready! I want to take you somewhere." Dark hollered from their room changing into his casual suit attire. Anti got into their room just to see dark already dressed into the suit with his special cane. Looking snazzy as ever! Anti looked at him in awe. He never usually seen him in his suit besides in marks videos, but he absolutely adore it.  
After a while, Anti got his clothes, which is just a simple sweat shirt with skinny jeans and a pair of black and green shoes. Dark got the velvet box with an emerald ring that matched his one perfect green eye. He took a sharp inhale and breathed out, telling himself everything is gonna be fine.  
He was brought back into reality with anti saying he's ready and once he got out, Dark thought he is seeing an angel with anti's beauty.  
Anti blushed, "So, are you ready to go?" Anti asked.  
Dark nodded and lead anti to the car, being the gentleman he is, he opened up the door for Anti, receiving a kiss on the cheek as a thank you from anti.  
~Time skip to after the car drive, because I'm lazy~  
They were at the resturaunt, Dark was leading Anti to the 5 star resturaunt to a lady that looks to be holding a book of names for today's reservation. Dark gave her the names and she lead them to their seat with a great view of their city.  
"This looks amazing, Dark!" Anti almost jumped from his seat from how amazing the place is.  
"Thank you, sweetheart, I thought it would be special just for you," Dark said, pouring red wine into the two glasses, giving anti his glass with the fine wine. Their waiter came in giving them a warm welcome to the resturaunt and giving the couple their menus for the night for them to say what they want for them to prepare.  
It was like a normal date night between them, the waiter gave the couple their food, Anti giving him a gift, which was a black and gold watch, and pulling up conservations of their work every now and then, but it's going to be a very special night once dark asks him this one question.  
"Hey, Anti," Dark started, getting up from his seat. Anti gave him a soft hum in to asking what.  
"There's a question I want to ask you," he drawled, pulling a velvet box and getting on his knee, making Anti cover his mouth in surprise.  
"I have loved you since the day we met, and I want it to stay that way, so," He opened the box revealing a beautiful emerald ring, "AntiSepticEye, will you marry me?" Dark asked.  
Anti nodded frantically, forgetting how to speak. Dark got up as anti jumped and hugged him, Dark hugged back for Anti to kiss him, which he also kissed back and once done, he put the ring on anti's ring finger. That action had people cheered or be really disgusted from them.  
"Let's go back home, Darky," Anti mumbled. Dark nodded and waved the waiter here for their check. Once the check was paid, they went back to car to go back home.  
~Time skip XD~  
Once out of the car, Anti pulled dark for a heated kiss. Dark kissed him back and gripped his plump ass, making Anti moan into the kiss. This gave dark a chance to slip his tounge into anti's mouth, teasing Anti.  
They broke the kiss, for consideration of air and also, it was cold outside for the two demons, so they ran to the door to their house, Dark unlocking the door and lead anti to the house just for dark to slam him to the door and continue the heated kiss.  
Anti softly moaned into darks mouth when he felt dark grope his thighs, giving dark a chance to stick his tongue into anti's mouth. Making it more pleasuring for them, Dark started grinding onto anti. Anti broke the kiss and nuzzled his head against darks shoulder, gasping and moaning.  
"O-oh fuck~"  
Dark halted his actions and led anti to their shared room. Once they was in the room, Dark shredded off his and anti's clothes while ravaging each other. Dark gently put Anti on the bed, knowing he wants this to be a gentle and tender moment.  
The couple is now on their shared bed kissing and lightly groping one another. Moans and groans can be heard all through the house. Dark halted his actions asking Anti for his consent, caring for his lover more than anything. Anti nodded softly, letting dark know it was okay.  
Dark, slowly, pushed into Anti, stopping often to check if he was okay or whisper sweet nothings into his ear and peck his lips.  
"I'm all the way in, baby Anti, tell me when it's okay," Dark whispered into his ear. Anti softly moaned in response and pecked at darks lips signaling it was okay for him to move. Dark slowly starts to thrust into Anti, making him gasp and moan in pleasure. Dark repeated his actions while making hickeys onto anti's neck making it more pleasurful for him.  
"Ah. . Ah. . D-darky. . S-so good~" Anti moaned into darks ear. This gave dark more confidence to thrust faster and a little harder. Whispering dirty things into his now fiance' s ear.  
"Like that baby? Ah~ You're so hot for me, baby Anti. . F-fuck~" dark praised, making Anti moan louder and spread his legs out wider for dark.  
Dark groaned and started to thrust harder into Anti, making him yelp in pleasure.  
"O-oh! D-darky, right t-there!!!" Anti whined, starting to feel heat build up in his lower abdomen. He pulled dark in for a sweet kiss. Too sweet for such an sexual time such as this.  
"Mmm~ I love you so much, baby. So, so much. . ." Dark mumbled into the kiss. Pulling away anti pecked at darks lips one more time before saying "I-I love you t-too. . . A-ah! S-so much D-darky." He, then, pulled Dark into another kiss, before he came onto their chest. Pulling away from the kiss, panting. Dark was still thrusting into Anti. Loving the moans that was building up his release.  
"Come inside me~ N-ngh. . Please darky," anti moaned into darks ear, bringing him to his climax.  
"Fuck! Baby anti. . ." Dark groaned, pulling out and slumped next to anti, who was quivering in pleasure. Dark brought anti to his chest and whispered.  
"Happy Anniversary, Anti. . ."


End file.
